Short tales from Pokémon adventures
by Bestofrafa
Summary: A collection of stories with some characters from the manga.
1. A pink Jigglypuff

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Shipper: **OldRivalShipper/Green (Female) & Blue (Male)

**Song: **Just in Love-Joe Jonas

**Resume:** Songfic. Blue went to Cinnabar Island to train and break free his mind, from Green. But Green, flying on her Jigglypuff, finds the boy, after missed him. During a battle in the air between them, above Jigglypuff and Charizard, Green confesses her love for him and firstly Blue doesn't believe her but then, he decides to show his love for her on his own way.

**A pink Jigglypuff**

_I love a girl in a whole another language  
People look at us strange  
Don't understand us, they try to change it  
I try to tell her don't change_

_Talk love and they say it sounds crazy  
Love's even more wild when you're angry  
Don't understand why you wanna change it  
Girl listen to me_

Blue, the boy of green eyes and brown hair was in the Cinnabar Island, very distant and desert, after a Vulcan woke up and destroyed the City, making all the habitants move to another place. He had been there for two weeks, training his Pokemons that he uses in his Gym from Viridian City and to be distant from a _Pesky Girl_, which in the last months was in his head. After trained his Charizard and his Rhydon, he sat in the grass, to spend a little time reading his book, The Mysteries of the Earth, which Chuck gave to him. He fell asleep, with his book over his green chemise. Someone with a beauty voice was calling him, _Blue, Blue, Blue. _But a shadow in the sky woke him up and when his green eyes saw what was, he was static.

"What? A pink shadow?! No." He said, unbelieving.

"Blue, sweet, hello!" Called the girl, smiling.

Blue stared very angry. How did she find him? Green, the girl of long and wavy brown hair and blue eyes, was flying over her pink Jigglypuff, with her black dress and white boot and gloves.

"What are you doing here your pesky?!" He exclaimed, irritated.

She laughed when got down, her hands on her hips.

"Red told me that you were here."

"_Red, wait, I'll kill you, I swear." _Blue thought.

"Oh baby, you look so lonely here in this old Island."

"I'm here to train my Pokemons Green. Please, don't bore me." He said, annoyed.

"Don't worry. I'll watch your train."

And she sat on a rock, her blue eyes shining. Blue sighed and looked to his pokémon.

"Ok. Go Charizard! Use the Dragon Claw!"

She watched the train for some minutes, her chin on her hands, looking the boy. She had to admit, he was hansom. Many girls thought that, she saw during their adventures. She remembered the time they trained with Kimberly in the Sevii Islands.

"Why don't you train with me?" The brunette girl suggested.

_You're just running from the truth  
And I'm scared of losing you  
You are worth too much to lose  
Baby if you're still confused_

_(Girl I'm) _

_girl I'm just in love with you  
Girl I'm just in love with you  
No other words to use  
I'm just in love with you  
I'm just in love with you  
Oh yeah!_

Blue thought she was kidding.

"Don't make me laugh Green."

Green was upon her Jigglypuff, in the air, her blue eyes dangerous.

"Jiggly, use Doubleslap on Charizard!"

Blue and Charizard were distracted so Charizard was attacked, making Blue fall on the ground, surprise.

"What?! Let's go Charizard!"

He was upon his fire pokémon, chasing Green in the sky, when he was close, she flown more.

"Are you fleeing, pesky?" He smirked.

"No, I never flee." She said.

"Charizard, ember!"

"Jiggly, up!"

Green, using her Silph Scope, appointed her finger up and they two went up a little more.

"Charizard, follow them!"

A fight started in the sky, standing some Pidgeys back.

Green smiled confidant, appointing her finger to Charizard.

"Let's over this. Jiggly use Sing!"

"Not yet. Charizard, fly as far you can!"

Blue and Charizard went up more, far from the sing.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"And now, use Dragon Claw!"

Charizard attacked Jigglypuff, and they started fall but Charizard flew under them, making Green and Jigglypuff fall above its body and Blue, with a smile by side, held her to avoid her fall. He touched delicately her arm, where was a little scar.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm perfectly fine." She said, blushing.

Blue looked shocked to her. She was blushing because him?

_When I tell you I would never leave you  
Do you hear what I say?  
Don't understand you, say you need time  
You be callin' all day_

_They talk love and they say it sounds crazy  
Love's even more wild when you're angry!  
Don't understand why you wanna change it  
Girl listen to me!_

_You're just running from the truth (from the truth)  
And I'm scared of losing you  
You are worth too much to lose (oh baby)  
Baby, if you're still confused_

"Why did you want to have a battle with me?" He asked, curious.

"To remember the old times in the Sevii Island. I was feeling so bored."

They were still in the sky, under them were the sea and Cinnabar, returning to the island, Green watching Blue put a band-aid on her arm. He finished and looked into her blue eyes that were thinking in something. He touched her head and she looked to his green and serious eyes, still thinking. He let her head tomb on his shoulder and put his hand oh her head, the wind making her brown and long hair fly.

"I think I won." The boy said.

"You're good. And I really like you Blue, I like too much."

She said normal, without a malicious or laughed tone. She kissed his cheek, letting a lipstick's mark there and then, holding Jiggly's foot, she flew to the ground.

"Green!"

Blue was surprise with those words, he felt she wasn't kidding. He was always standing his many fan girls back. Green was always dallying with him, since they were ten. And when he downed from his Charizard, she was sat in the same rock, pretending that she didn't say anything, looking to her gloves. He passed by her, without a look, going to continue his train.

"Go Rhydon, use the Rock Throw!"

"_Who could imagine that the Pesky Girl would be in love with me?" _Blue thought, during the train. Green was abnormally quiet, sat on the rock, looking to Rhydon. _I can't ignore the fate that during this week my head was in Pallet, thinking in this pesky all the time. What she and Red would be doing or if she was traveling around the Sevii Island, were her parents were."_

Blue continued giving instructions to his pokémon, but his head on the brunette sat a little far. He hit a rock.

"_I like her. I show in a different way, but I really like her."_

_(Girl I'm just in love) Girl I'm just in love with you  
Do you hear what I say? (I'm just in love with you)  
Can't nobody change it! (no other words to use)  
I love you baby!  
I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love with you)  
I'm just in love with you (I'm just in love)  
I'm just in love with you (wooooooah)_

After a long train, the sunset started and Blue finished his train, going to Green.

"Good job, did you finish?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"Oook…!"

"Wait." The boy called.

Blue stopped the girl with his finger on her red lips. He was serious, not hostile like ever, but serious and honest, his green eyes shinning and his brown hair falling on his brow.

"You said when we were up, that you like me, right?"

"Yes." She confirmed, blushing.

"And I like you Green. I show it in a different way, but I really like you."

Her expression was shocked and then, soft. He was taller than her so she put her arms around his neck, Green on the middle-point of her feet and she kissed his lips, soft and almost innocent. His hand went to her backs during the short kiss. When she fell back, they were blushed, but Blue gave her a beauty and true smile.

_Never knew what we had  
They don't understand  
We're just a waste of time  
But we know this is real  
I don't know how you feel  
When you put your hand in mine_

"You know, to a Pesky Girl like you, you can be very sweet sometimes."

"I'm not totally futile, I have a heart too!"

But she was laughing, while she took his hand to down the Mountain, Green ahead, singing a song and he was more behind her, with a little smile. _That was his pesky girl. _

_Girl I'm just in love with you  
Girl I'm just in love with you  
There's no other words to use  
I'm just in love with you  
Let me say it again, let me say it again  
I'm just in love with you  
Just in love, just in love, babe  
I'm just in love with you_


	2. Dragonite's battle

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Shipper: **ForeBrainShipper (Argenta & Palmer).

**Song: **Turning Table-Adele

**Resume:** Songfic. The Hall Matron Argenta, tired of seeing Dahlia and her bestfriend Palmer together and the discussions constants between them, she decides to go to the Resort Area to rest during the Battle Frontier's vocation. The Tower Tycoon Palmer, tired of Argenta's turning tables, his old friend, accepts Dahlia's advice and goes to her say all his feeling for Argenta but them two ends up in a big battle with their Dragonites.

**Dragonite's Battle**

_Close enough to start a war,  
All that I have is on the floor,  
God only knows what we're fighting for,  
All that I say, you always say more,  
_

That morning, the Battle Frontier from Sinnoh was closed for repair because de Communication System had some problems and then, the Factory Head Thorton and the Trainer Star Riley were trying to repair it. Argenta, the Hall Matron of purple short hair, purple eyes and dark glasses and Palmer, the Tower Tycoon, were the Veteran Brains from the Battle Tower and close friends.

But they'd been discussing since the last month. That's because Palmer asked Dahlia out, the Arcade Star, a woman with long and black hair and blue eyes. Argenta was waiting for a the new challenger in the living room where the Castle Valet Darach was making some tea to the Lady Caitlin and Palmer and Dahlia were talking in the couch, laughing. Argenta was near the window, thinking, jealously:

"_Of course we're all like a big family in the Battle Frontier, but why Dahlia is putting her hand on Palmer's shoulder? __Arg!" _Argenta thought, irritated.

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe,  
_

Since that day, she avoided spend much time with her old friend and always and he asked to go together to the BF Restaurant, she always replied _no_, _ask Dahlia_, coldly. And when she won a difficult battle and received some advices from him, she always replied prided and hostile that she was more powerful than him, making them discusser and finished in a battle. So that day, Argenta went to the Resort Area, rest her body. Palmer, the Brain of blond hair and orange eyes, was helping Riley and Dahlia to repair the system. But his attention was out.

"…and I think this problem was caused by Heatran, Palmer." Said Riley. "Palmer?"

Palmer was worried with his old friend, Argenta. She was normally lovely and a little prided, but not cold. They always lunched together in the Restaurant or trained together, but now she has been rejecting him. He couldn't think the reason she changed her humor in the last weeks. Was any battle she lost? Or another reason?

"PALMER!"

"Hum? Sorry Riley, what were you saying?" The blond asked, distracted.

"Hum forget." Riley sighted. But there's something worrying you, right?"

Riley with his mental power could feel how Palmer was feeling about Argenta.

"Well, I'm worried with Argenta, she's been acting so strange."

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,  
I cant give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
To turning tables,  
_

Dahlia smiled, touching his shoulder delicately.

"She's in love with you Palmer."

Palmer goggled and rose very nervous and constrained. Talk about feelings was something difficult for him.

"What? N-no. What are you talking about Dahlia? That's non-sense." He said, blushing.

"She's right Palmer. I felt it on her aura. She likes you." Said Riley.

Palmer cared for Argenta but he could ever imagine that she felt in the same way that him, maybe she could feel Battler Friends. She was so beautiful that she could be in love with Riley and his mysterious personality.

"So why she's been avoiding me?" He asked.

"Maybe because you asked me to go have dinner with you, remember?" Dahlia said,

Palmer put his hands on his head, moaning.

"I'll talk with her now."

"Right. She's in the Resort Area." Said the woman.

The Resort area was a beautiful Island rounded the sea and flowers where there was a Hotel with Cabins, a Department Store and the Ribbon Society. Palmer, during the way from the Battle Zone to the Resort Area, was thinking about his feelings for Argenta. They had been friends for 10 years, she known his son, Pearl, worked together in the BF and thought in the same way. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He went to one of the Cabins from the Hotel and saw Argenta prone on a chair, under an umbrella, a Moo Moo Milk besides her.

"_Woow, she looks great._" Palmer thought. "Hi, Argenta."

She put her glasses off, looking to the man, static. Then, her purple eyes were dangerous.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" She said, coldly.

"We need to talk." He said, serious.

"No."

_Under hardest disguise I see, ooh,  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found,  
I braved a hundred storms to leave you,  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down,  
_

She raised from the chair, dressing her bathrobe, to go back to the Cabin, when he held on her pulse, his serious and orange eyes looking to her own, violets.

"Let me go! I'm warning you."

"No before you listen what I have to say."

"Say something to my Dragonite, so!"

She threw her pokeball and her Dragonite was out.

"Dragonite, Dragonbreath!"

"Go Dragonite, Protect!"

_I can't keep up with your turning tables,  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe,  
_

He threw his pokeball and his pokémon protect him. The two Brains were very angry, their faces red, while battling, and some tourist in the Hotel stopped to watch the battle.

"That isn't the Frontier Brain Argenta? I'm her fan!"

"And that's the Frontier Brain Palmer. He's so cool!"

The two Brains weren't playing attention around them, they eyes were lightning dangerously.

"Go home Palmer, back to Dahlia. Dragonite, use the Dragon Claw!" She said, angry.

"I'll go back bringing you with me. Dragonite, Aerial Ace!" He replied, angry.

When Palmer stopped Argenta's Dragonite's attack, he approached to the woman, with a gentle smile, pushing her hips to him, their noses almost touching.

"That day, when I asked Dahlia out, was because I wanted to talk about you, your fool."

Argenta's mouth was opened, surprised.

"Why?"

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,  
I cant give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
Turning tables,_

"I was asking her some ideas for your birthday's present. You know, Dahlia is so fashion." He said.

She looked to the ground a little bit embarrassed but Palmer raised her chin, smiling gently.

"I was afraid to lose you dear. I like you so much!" She said, shyly.

"You know how is difficult for me, talk about feelings? But, I like you. I like you." He said, gently.

Palmer touched his finger on her lips for some seconds, drawing something, while she was absorbing his words.

"Believe me." He asked.

Her purple eyes were lovely and she looked into his orange eyes and kissed him. He put his hands on her backs, bringing her close to him, their lips glued on each other while her legs wrapped around him. They broke the long kiss to breath and he looked to her rose lips and before, to her lovely eyes, smiling.

"Be that lovely and prided woman that I know. Back with me?"

She smiled, sweet, while his expression softened and she took his hand.

"I'll come back with you to the Battle Zone. I like you Palmer."

"I like you too, Argenta."

_Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
When the thunder calls for me,  
Next time I'll be braver,  
I'll be my own savior,  
Standing on my own two feet,  
_


	3. Full moon Island

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Shipper: **SnazzyShipper (Cynthia & Lucian)

**Song: **Someone Like You-Adele

**Resume:** Songfic. Cynthia, when 12 years old, started her journey and after promises to help a little boy from his nightmare caused by Darkray in Canavale, so she goes to the Full Moon Island with her Gible and Piplup, battles against wild staraptors and meet Lucian. They two have the opportunity to see the legendary Cresselia and her magic feather in a beautiful flower field. 10 years after, Cynthia and Lucian meet each other again in the same place, now with their ranks in the Elite 4, when everything is more difficult now.

**Full Moon Island**

_I heard  
That you're settled down  
That you  
Found a girl  
And you're  
Married now  
I heard  
That your dreams came true  
I guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you_

_Sinnoh, 10 years before._

_A little girl of 12 years old was in Canavale City, Sinnoh, to visit the big library there. She had a long and blond hair and grey eyes. She, Cynthia, was a new trainer from Celestic Town and loved Mythology and History. Besides her, was a Gible. She was going to read some books, when she saw a woman crying in front of a house. Then she went there, worried._

"_Are you ok?" Asked the little blond._

"_Oh dear, is my son. He's sick." Replied the woman, crying._

"_So sad… But why don't you bring him to the hospital?" She asked._

"_He was affect by the nightmare of Darkay. The only cure is in a distant Island. The Full Moon Island." She explained, still crying._

"_I'll help you." Cynthia decided._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.  
_

"_But it's dangerous, you're just a little girl." The woman said, concerned with the girl._

"_It's ok, I'm a trainer. I'll go." Cynhia insisted, smiling._

_Then the woman leaded Cynthia to a Sailor, her husband._

"_I can take you to the Full Moon Island." Said the sailor._

_In some hours they were besides the small island. There was a wood with many colorful flowers and was quiet._

"_I'll be waiting here, take careful." Said the sailor, when they arrived._

"_Alright."_

_Cynthia and her Gible were walking in the wood and she used the map from her Poketch and discovered that she was near the place were she could find Cresselia. But then, some wild Staraptors came from the Sky and started to attack._

"_Go Gible and Piplup! Piplup use the mist and Gible, sandstorm!" Ordered Cynthia._

_Cynthia didn't want to hurt them, just distract. But more and more Staraptors start to come. They attacked her pokemons and when were going to attack her, someone ordered:_

"_Girafarig, use Sing!" Ordered Lucian._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  
_

_Then, the boy came to Cynthia and her pokemons, hugging them to protect from the sing. The wild pokemons fell asleep and Cynthia, that was in Lucian's arm, opened her eyes and saw a boy, with the same age, with purple hair and eyes and blue glasses. He smiled gently to the girl, cleaning her dirty cheek._

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked, gently._

"_Y-yes. Thanks for save me." She said, blushing._

_She got out from his arms and rose, putting her pokemons into its pokeballs._

"_What your name?" She asked._

"_I'm Lucian, a trainer. And you?"_

_They touched hands._

"_I'm Cynthia, a trainer too. But what are you doing here?" She asked, curious._

"_I heard about a powerful and Legendary Psych pokémon that lives here and I came to see it. I love psychic pokemons." He said, smiling. "But you?"_

"_Woooh, I almost forgot! I need to find Cresselia's feather to cure a little boy." She said, serious._

"_I'll help you." He said._

"_Really? It can be dangerous." She adverted._

_Lucian smiled._

"_I can't let a woman be in dangerous."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
_

_They walked for sometime in the green wood when Cynthia saw in her map, the entered of the place where Cresselia should be._

"_It's here." She said._

_They entered in an aperture and saw a clean and green place, with many colorful flowers around. In the centre, was a beautiful and mystic pokémon, pink, gold and lilac, with head in moon's form. _

"_Cresselia…" They said together, surprised._

_The legendary pokémon was scared with the humans and prepared to go, when Cynthia approached._

"_Please, we don't want to hurt you, I just need one of your feathers to save a little boy. Please…" Pleaded Cynthia._

_Cresselia was shinning and then disappeared, lending a silver feather. Cynthia kept the feather in her bag. She looked to Lucian and smiled._

"_Thanks again, if you didn't save me, I couldn't see Cresselia and have her feather. She's so beautiful, the pokémon." The blond said, sincere._

_He smiled to her, taking her hands in his own._

"_Thanks to you, I could see the legendary pokémon, my biggest wish. Now I have to go."_

"_Me too. But we will see each other in another time." She affirmed._

_She had a sweet smile on her face, kissing his check._

"_Definitely. Goodbye." He said, smiling._

"_Bye." She said._

_He kissed her blond hair and them, disappeared in the wood. She felt her heart accelerate, seeing the boy goes, before she goes too, to her own journey. _

_Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,  
_

_10 years after._

Cynthia was sat on a rock, in the Full Moon Island, thinking about the event that happened 10 years before. On her hands, she had a rock with the draw of Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Was a precious relict from the Ruins of her City, destroyed during the battles against Team Galactic. Now, the blond woman was the Champion of the Pokemon League, and was lost in her thoughts. The destroyed ruins, the battle against Cyrus, Palkia and Dialga and… In Lucian. The boy she met 10 years before and now was member of the Elite 4. He could be the new Champion but he never again challenged her. He was powerful and she knew that since he saved her life. Of course she was very powerful too.

_You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,  
_

"One candy for your thoughts Cynthia." Asked Lucian, gently.

The blond woman looked to the purple haired-boy that was smiling, while coming to her. Then he sat besides her, giving a hello to her.

"Hi Lucian, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you would be here, and I'm right."

"Yeas, you're right." She murmured.

Lucian sighted, looking to the rock on her hands and he held her hand tight.

"Cynthia, I feel that you're a little sad since you battled in the Sky Pillar." He said, concerned.

"Many things to think, Lucian." Was all she told him.

She looked up, seeing the green greenery with red, yellow and white flowers and Lucian put her head on his shoulder, kissing her blond head.

"You always know how I'm feeling. Why?" She asked, trying to understand.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,  
_

"Because I'm care about you in the same way that you for me."

"You're right." She said smiling.

She kissed him gentle and when they broke it, she messed his hair delicately.

"All the ruins have been rebuilt again. Don't worry, you have been doing a good job. You're wonderful." He said, gently.

"I know. Thanks for cheer me up Lucian." Cynthia said.

"Of course, we're friends, right?"

She smiled sweet, they two holding hands, tight.

"Right."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
_


	4. Helping Mira

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure

**Shipper: **NuclearShipper (Mira & Buck).

**Song: **Round an Round-Selena Gomez

**Resume:** Songfic. While training with Alakazan and Sandrew, the Trainer Star Mira get lost in the Wayward Cave as ever, walking round and round until Buck finds her, when he sees her crying. Together, in the way to the outside, they remind the time they studied together in the kinder-garden.

**Helping Mira**

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

Near the Cyclist Road, there was a dark cave called Wayward Cave, a nice place to train. A young girl of eleven years old, with long pink hair and eyes was there, training her Alakazam and her Sandrew against some wild pokemons. She was one of the Trainer Star from the Battleground of the Fight Area.

"Ok, Alakazam, use Psychic in Geodude! Sandrew, Scratch on Zubat!" Ordered Mira.

Her pokemons, together, defeated the wild pokemons.

"Nice job guys. We've been more powerful every day." She said, proud.

She returned her pokemons to its pokeballs, and started to walk, because was getting late and her mom would be worried with her. And she had school in the next day and she wanted to show her friends how powerful were her pokemons. But more she walked, more the walls and rocks looked very similar. She started to cry.

"Oh no, I'm lost!" She said, in panic.

Her Alakazam didn't remember how to use the Teleport so she had to find the way by herself.

"Ok, I can do that." She took her breath.

She looked to her map on the poketch but it just showed the map from the Sinnoh Region and not the Cave. Mira continued walking in the deepest of the Cave.

"Help!" She shouted.

_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

In the end of the corridor, she saw a boy of red hair and orange eyes, using a dowsing machine to look for some item.

"It's him. BUCK!" She called him, happy.

The boy turned to her and saw the young girl of pink hair, running and hugging him.

"Mira?" Asked him, in surprise.

She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Why aren't you in the Survive Area?" She asked.

"I'm looking for some items here. But what are you doing here? It's getting late."

"I was training my pokemons and now I got lost!"

"You are lost again?!" He exclaimed, annoyed.

"Help me!" She said.

The boy sighted, looking to the girl. She was cute and sweet and a powerful trainer. He put his hands on the pockets and looked to the other corridor.

"Ok, but you have to wait a little because my dowsing machine is looking for something." He said, sighting.

"Ok."

_Oh, why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing_

They started to walk in the cave, passing for some rocks and wild Zubats. The time passed and they two felt their hearts beat a little more fast when their arms touched accidentally.

"S-sorry." She said, blushing.

"Don't worry." He said, trying to not blush too.

She smiled, seeing the angry boy a little embarrassed, that was new.

"I remember when I saw you in my school, before you move to the Survive Area." She told him.

"I stayed there just for one month." He said, annoyed.

"Yes, but it marked, you were so angry and bossy." She giggled.

"And you so careless and talkative."

"But I remember when we talked for the first time, you talked about the treasures you looked for with so many passion." She said, sweetly.

"I remember, we were under that Cherry Tree. And you talked so kind about you first pokémon, the Sandrew that you and your friends were keeping." He said, with a little smile.

"I thought you didn't remember about that time. That you didn't pay attention on me." She said, surprised.

"Y-you are wrong. I remember everything we talked that day."

"_I like you."_ She thought. Mira didn't say anything.

_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I've fallen hard for you_

_All I can say we're_

They started to walk a little more when two wild Gravelers started to attack them with the Rock Throw. Buck cuddled Mira, pulling her to the other side, to avoid some rocks. Mira looked over his arms and saw Buck, protecting her and she felt her cheeks blushed. He took her hand and helped her to rise and didn't release her hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked, serious.

"Y-yes. Thanks."

Buck fell away and took from his pocket a pokeball.

"Go Claydol!"

"Go Alakazam!"

"Use the Psychic!" They said together.

The Gravelers were attacked and the two Trainer Stars won. Buck's Dowsing Machine biped and the boy found what he was looking for. He took the item and gave to Mira, which was surprise.

"What is it?" She asked, curious.

"Is a TM called Dig. You're always training here, right? Teach this move to your Sandrew so when you get lost, you'll always fin the exit."

She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. Buck, the brave and angry boy, blushed and looked up.

"Thanks Buck, now I can go home." She said.

She clamped her hands, happy. Then she took her Sandrew out from its pokeball and teaches it the Dig.

"Take care Mira."

"Ok, bye Buck. Sandrew, use the Dig!"

But before, she said:

"And Buck, I like you." She smiled.

And she disappeared with her pokémon from the cave.

"Bye… Mira. I like you too, little girl." Was all he said.

_Goin' round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Goin' round and round_

_We'll never get where we're goin'_


	5. Life to rent

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper:** Shelly/Archie

**Music:** Life for rent-Dido

**Summary:** Archie meets Shelly in Lilycove, before a mission of Team Aqua.

**Life to rent**

_I haven't ever really found a place that I call home_

_I never stick around quite long enough to make it_

_I apologize that once again I'm not in love_

A woman with long and curly red hair was sat on the grass, near the sea in Lilycove City. It was night and she was wearing a blue jeans, with a black tope, short and blue jacket and a bandana of the same color. Shelly was the tactical commander of Team Aqua. She had her chin resting on the knees, as she looked at the sea wistfully. She was there because she couldn't get peace on the Aqua base, with Matt and Sean asking if she was ready for the operation in the next day.

"It needs to go right, I am the best for this infiltration. And if not, it can be the end of team aqua. And it's all I have." She said to herself, concerned.

Tomorrow, she would infiltrate the base of Team Magma to get valuable information. She joined the team 3 years ago, when she was 20 and a year ago, had been promoted by Archie to be one of the commanders of tactics. The aqua team was everything to her, her house, her job. And had Archie, leader of Team Aqua. He always counted with her and she liked being around him. Archie, with his pirate way, passed a sense of security, and without these two things, Archie and aqua, there wouldn't be much left to her. She brushed a strand of hair when someone touched her shoulder and she frightened, standing up and pulling the arm of the figure, to defend herself.

"Shelly, calm down." Said Archie.

Shelly saw a man with dark hair and beard and an opened shirt, wearing a blue bandana. Shelly quickly released him, her eyes showing concern.

"I'm sorry boss. Did I Hurt you?" She asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine." He said with a smile.

_But it's not as if I mind, _

_that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

_It's just a thought, only a thought_

He rubbed his arm and stood beside her.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, curious.

"You weren't at the base, so I figured you'd come here to see the sea."

Shelly crossed her arms, looking forward, the dark sea, seeing some Pelippers flying.

"It's beautiful, the sea." Was all she said.

Archie turned to the redhead.

"Is everything all right for tomorrow?"

"Yes Boss." She said, confident.

Archie smiled.

"That's why I chose you for the rank of commander. And for this mission."

Shelly looked at him curiously.

"Because you're smart, fast and always does well." He completed, smiling.

"Thank you." She said, with a little smile.

"I've always wondered why you chose to join this team. You are so talented that would do well in anything you chose..." He said, curious.

"I ... I grew up in Pacifidlog but run away from home early, looking for something to challenge me and my parents did not like that I have run. Today, Team Aqua is all I have. And you." She told him, sweetly.

Archie widened his eyes, listening to the words of Shelly. She was beautiful, but if the plan would go wrong, about Kyogre, the team aqua would lead Archie to ruin and Shelly together. And he didn't want that. Archie put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a sad smile.

"Shelly... I love you, but I have only one thing to offer you, is the sea and my love. If our plan goes wrong, you can go to jail with me!" He said, worried.

Shelly took one of his hands from her shoulder and took up to her own face brushing her cheek.

"Archie, I love you too. All I have is this team and you. If you allow me, I'll stand beside you, here or in the jail..." She said, decided.

He smiled, almost not believing in what she said. He shook his head, staring at her in a way so tender that was strange. Archie always had a pose of bad pirate.

"Shelly... What did I do to get you, huh?" He said, smiling.

She smiled and Archie closed the distance between them and touched his nose to hers and kissed her. Archie put his hands to her back, massaging her, as he deepened the kiss, feeling the softness of his lips on hers. The two were sitting on the grass, without parting. Archie rose one of his hands, to her hair and let out Shelly's bandana, leaving her fringe free. They two parted for air, both with red lips and Shelly replied:

"And I'm lucky I found you, Captain."

_If my life is for rent_

_And I don't, learn to buy_

They lay on the lawn dark, side by side, watching the stars. Archie clasped his hand to her and said:

"When we win Kyogre, and we are in control of everything, I'll take you on a boat ride through the seas of Hoenn." He told her, laughing.

"Like pirates, huh?"

"Exactly."

He raised his trunk, looking for Shelly, whose hair formed a curtain around her, scattered on the floor. He lowered his head and kissed her again, his beard brushing against her skin, lightweight, and their tongues waging a battle. Shelly climbed her lips to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and they two were lying on the grass, he with one hand around her waist and she, with her head touching his shoulder, watching the sky.

_Well I deserve nothing more than I get,_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine_


	6. Pink stuff

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance, Humor

**Shipper: **ResistanceShipper(Whitney & Morty).

**Song: **How to save a life-The Fray

**Resume:** Songfic. Morty, sad with his lover's travel, Jasmine, go to Goldenrod to takes the magnetic train and go after her in Sinnoh. But Whitney, in her day-off, doing shopping, finds the blond boy and takes him to eat sundae and have battles, to cheer him up. Morty lets himself go with her and be surprise how Whitney could be nice, even if she was futile.

**Pink Stuffs**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

That was a Sunday evening in Goldenrod City, Johto. Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak with blond hair and grey eyes was walking in the big and commercial city, thinking about the last days. Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City had been in Sinnoh, to participle in Pokemon Contests to be more confiding and powerful. She send a letter to him and the others Leaders, telling that she was fine and that she met a Gym Leader called Volkner and they were friends, and that notice made him sad, Morty had been in love with Jasmine since the Conference at the Indigo Plateau. He had her bracelet and, with his mental powers, he could find that she's still in Sinnoh.

"I miss you Jasmine." He said to himself, sadly.

Suddenly something pink chocked with him and many pink boxes fell around them.

"Wow, it hurt!" Whitney complained.

Morty saw the Gym Leader of that City and Actress, with her pink hair and brown eyes in the floor. He helped the girl to rise.

"Morty!" She exclaimed, smiling.

And she hugged him.

"Hi Whitney, what are you doing?" He asked, gently.

Whitney released him, putting her pink stuffs on her arms.

"Well, I live here, remember?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Today's my day-off so I went to the Department Story buy something pinks, strawberry ice cream, pink Poke-Dolls, pink emails… But what are you doing here?" She asked, suspicious.

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

"Hum, nothing, just walking…" He lied.

She smiled happy.

"Really? So you can accompany me. I'm going to buy something in the Goldenrod subway and after I'll go to the Radio Station. Let's go!" She said, energetic.

"No, wait Whitney…!" He tried to say.

But the girl didn't hear him and gave her stuffs to him, to carry. He sighted, he was there, thinking in take the magnetic train to Kanto and there, a Ship to Sinnoh. But now he was going to accompany Whitney in a Shopping's Afternoon. They went to the Goldenrod Subway where you could buy many stuff and take photos.

"Hey Morty, let's take a picture dressed as Rocket!" She suggested.

Morty backed down and went with the girl.

"So, let's take a photo as a Rocket Member." Said the cameraman.

Whitney and Morty dressed the uniform and their pokemons, her Miltank, Cleffa and Igglybuff, and his Misdreavus and Gastly. They took the picture and Morty smiled.

"_Well, it's no bad at all walk with Whitney, she's funny." _Morty thought.

"Let's eat Ice Cream!" She commanded.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"Ok."

Whitney then, gave a big smile and they two went buy Ice Cream.

"I'll buy for you. What do you want?" He asked smiling.

"I want a strawberry Ice Cream, with some Mulberries on."

Morty laughed with her obsession on pink things and went to the balcony buy her Ice Cream and his Chocolate Ice Cream. They talked about their Gyms and pokemons and Morty discovered that Whitney wasn't so boring at all, she was funnier and sweet. After finished the Ice Creams, they went to the Goldenrod Station where she met her friend, Dj Mary.

"Here is Mary, with Whitney and Morty. What about a pokémon battle for our auditing?" Suggested DJ Mary.

"For me its okay." Said Morty.

"So for me too, let's battle!" The pinky girl agreed.

"Go Misdreavus!"

"Go Cleffa! Be prepared to bow down by the best Gym Leader of Johto! Use the Sweet Kiss!" She said confident.

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

"Let's see, Misdreavus use Psychic!"

"Whitney's Cleffa used the Sweet Kiss, but it was hit by Misdreavus's Psyche!" Told Mary.

The battle was exiting and Morty won, with the advantage between Normal and Ghost Pokemon's type. Whitney, like every time, cried when lost the battle, making Morty laugh with her funny expression and hugging her, putting her pink head on his chest. When Whitney heard his laugh, she smiled.

"I'm happy you're better now." She said, sincerity.

Morty looked to her, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's oblivious you liked Jasmine. But the life keeps going. You have many things in your life: Yours Pokemons, your Gym and your friends." She told him.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you..._

"Wooh Whitney, hearing it from you is almost impossible." He said playfully.

"Well, I'm not totally a futile girl, I have a big-heart too!" She said annoyed.

Morty smiled and kissed her pink head.

"I know you're a good person, thanks to cheer me up." He told her.

She touched his hand and smiled.

"Hihi, always."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_


	7. Pokedolls

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper: **StrikingIceShipper (Lorelei & Bruno).

**Song: **Need You Now-Lady Antebellum

**Resume:** Songfic. During his day-off from the Elite 4, Bruno takes a ship to the Sevii Islands to buy his ragecandybar. There, in the beach, he misses Lorelei, for who he fell in love and he buys some pokedolls, going to the Four Island give it to her. The red-haired woman gets happy for seeing him, after apologizes for had controlled him years before.

**Poke-Dolls**

_Picture perfect memories,__  
__Scattered all around the floor__  
__Reaching for the phone 'cause,__  
__I can't fight it anymore__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time__  
_

That was a Sunday morning and the Pokemon League from Indigo Plateau was in vocation. Bruno, the powerful man of black eyes and hair and his Hitmonlee were in a ship, almost in the Sevii Islands. Everyone known that the member of the Elite 4 loved to buy Ragecandybars in the Boon Island. He finally was in the Island and started to walk in the small street market, where some tourists were buying some goods and taking pictures. The sun was shinning in the blue sky in the Boon Island. There had many trees and flowers in the Wood were some Butterfrees and Pidgeys were and a beach.

"Hi Bruno, I kept some ragecandybars for you, I knew you would came this weekend." Told the salesman.

"Woooh, thanks mister." Bruno said, smiling.

Bruno bought the candies and stopped to drink a Moo Moo Milk in a small cabin, when he saw something that pointed his attention out. A small house selling some Poke-Dolls and Bruno smiled. He came to the old woman and both two of the dolls, a Lapras and a Dewgong in Kimono's costumers.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will love it." The old woman told him.

"N-no, she's not my girlfriend, just an old friend." Bruno explained, blushing. "_I would like to be more to her!"_

Then Bruno and Hitmonlee walked in the road were they took a small ship to the next Island, the Four. The Four Island wasn't very far and soon they arrived. There were a beautiful beach, some small houses, many flowers, a big stadium where Lorelei showed her abilities and a small street market. Some habitants were in the beach and there were trainers having battles.

Bruno walked to a house with many flowers, besides the stadium. He knocked the door and waited. Then, a woman with red hair and blue eyes with glasses, using a simple and black dress opened the door and smiled, surprised.

_It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call__  
__but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now__  
_

"Hey Lorelei!" He greeted, smiling.

"Hi Bruno, come." She said, smiling in surprise.

She let him come into her house. From the window, he saw the blue sea and some Lapras traveling together. They sat in the beige couch.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the Indigo Plateau?" She asked, curious.

"No, it's vocation. So I traveled to buy some ragecandybars."

She laughed.

"You didn't change anything Bruno. And I liked it."

Bruno blushed.

"But you changed a lot since the last time we saw each other, in the Cerise Island." He commented.

Lorelei still was a little bit cold woman that he knew, and a powerful Ice type's trainer. But now she was more calm and good. Lorelei sighted a little bit sad, while thinking about her past. She, Agatha, Bruno and Lance were the old Elite 4, fighting against Red, but after lost, Lorelei came back to her Island and a new Elite 4 appeared, Bruno, Koga, Karen, Will and the Champion Lance.

"You know… Sometimes I miss the time I spent at the Elite 4." She told him, a little sad.

"And I miss you there. Nothing was the same after we formed a new Elite 4. You were my friend." He said serious. _My only love._

The lasts words he thought.

"Now I'm more tranquil, I show some battles to the children from here. But what about you?" She asked, exchanging subject.

"Well, I'm working hard at the Elite 4 to keep my rank, and train at the Mt. Moon."

They walked to a pool in her house, where her Dewgong was swimming. There was a small table, and Lorelei brought some Ice tea and Bruno, the ragecandybars.

"Wow, I like this candy!" She smiled.

_Another shot of whiskey,__  
__can't stop looking at the door__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
__in the way you did before__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time__  
_

"Hehe I know, me too."

Then, Bruno took a gift from his pocket and gave to a surprise Lorelei.

"How did you know?" She asked, staring him.

"Agatha told me, it's your birthday today, right?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, thanks Bruno." She said, sweetly.

She opened the gift and saw the two Poke-Dolls and smiled.

"I loved Bruno, really. Thanks, but…"

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I was so awful with you, I and Agatha controlled you!" She exclaimed, sad.

Bruno took her chin in his hand and smiled.

"I don't care. And it's all over." Was all he said.

Lorelei smiled, while hugging him.

"Your smile is a gift for me." He told her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on his check. He smiled, blushing.

"Your smile is a gift for me too, Bruno."

Then they went to the pool, swim.

_It's a quarter after one,__  
__I'm a little drunk,__  
__And I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call__  
__but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without,__  
__I just need you now__  
_


	8. The camp

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper: **CommonerShipper (Platina & Diamond)

**Song: **We Owned the Night-Lady Antebellum

**Resume:** Songfic. In the middle of a journey's afternoon, the Pokedex Holder Platina camps for the first time with her "bodyguards", Diamond and Pearl, in the beach of the Route 213, where she has dinner above the star's sky and dances with Dia in the shore, feeling like the Night's owned with him.

**The Camp**

_Tell me have you ever wanted  
Someone so much it hurts?  
Your lips keep trying to speak  
But you just can't find the words  
Well I had this dream once;  
I held it in my hands_

Was almost 6pm and Diamond, Pearl and Platina were walking in the route 213, to go to Pastoria City. Platina was upon her Ponyta and the boys, besides her. While walking, Diamond and his Growth were eating some rice balls, Pearl checking the map and Platina, thinking.

Sometimes, the little miss of blue hair and gold eyes, looked to Diamond's face, thinking in the boy. He was funny and handsome, even with some rice in his cheek. When the boy of blue eyes and hair looked to her, smiling, she felt her cheeks blushed and she looked ahead.

"_What am I thinking?" Platina thought, nervous._

They now were in the sand, near the sea, that was blue and orange, because the sunset.

"It's better we stay here tonight guys, it's getting late and the next route to Pastoria has many wild pokemons." Pearl suggested, looking the map.

"What, here? Let's go back to the Lake Valorfront." Platina pleaded, shocked.

"It's too far little miss." Pearl explained. "We'll camp here."

"Haven't you ever camped, little miss?" Asked Dia, gently.

She blushed. How she was going to do that?

"No, I can't do that!" She said.

"Don't worry, it'll be funny, I swear." Dia promised her.

He touched her hands with his own, making them two blushed. The boys raised two booths and Platina and her Empoleon walked near the shore, looking for some woods to do the bonfire. While she carried the woods, she was thinking in Diamond. Why he was always trying to make everything works well for her?

"Hurry little miss!" Called Dia.

"Ok!"

While Diamond cooked, Pearl and Platina were training for her next gym's battle.

"Monferno, use flamethrower!"

"Empoleon, agility and use the aqua jet!"

"Good little miss." Pearl told her, smiling proud.

Diamond, who was cooking the dinner, averted his attention from the pans and looked to the girl. She was so beautiful, smiling for won the battle, her eyes shining like the moon.

"_She's like the night's breeze, making everyone feels alive." _Dia thought.

He smiled a little and backed his attention to the dinner.

_She was the purest beauty  
But not the common kind  
She had a way about her  
That made you feel alive  
And for a moment  
You made the world stand still  
_

The dinner was ready, rice balls, fruits, prawns and chocolate pie. They ate, sat on the rocks. Diamond and Pearl were training their Manzai and Platina was looking to the silver moon in the nave blue sky.

"_That's not bad at all, camp." _Platina thought, smiling._ "_Guys, I'll go walk in the shore, ok?"

"Ok, will you be alright by yourself?" The blond asked.

"Yes."

She let her Empoleon and her Ponyta resting near the bonfire and went walk in the sand, near the rocks. She felt the cold water on her feet. She felt someone besides her and she saw Diamond.

"It's beautiful the sea, right?" Asked Dia, smiling.

She blushed but he couldn't see in the dark.

"Right." She agreed.

Their arms were touching and she felt her heart accelerate. But she could almost hear his heart, beating fast, too. The little waves touched their feet again and fell back. Diamond, blushing, took her right hand with his hand and they looked to the sky with many stars. She saw a beautiful and red star, shining.

_Yeah we owned the night_

"I'm feeling alive more than ever. It's like we own the night." She declared, smiling

"We own. Do you want to dance?" He asked, blushing.

She smiled surprised.

"Yes."

_Yeah we owned the night_


	9. Coffee Break

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper: **TeaShipper (Daisy & Bill).

**Song: **Because you loved me-Celine Dion

**Resume:** Songfic. During her move to Sinnoh, where she was going to work in a hospital, Daisy opens her diary e reminds of Bill, her love, who she was letting in Kanto and the afternoons she passed In his lab, doing a snack for them while waiting her comes.

**Coffee Break**

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right_

Daisy Oak was in the Magnetic Train, going to Sinnoh, work in a Hospital. She looked to the window, seeing the beauty sea mixed with the green of the woods. It remembered her one of many afternoons she passed in Cerulean Cap looking the window. On her legs, were a blue book opened, showing the white pages filled in with her letter. She sighted seeing the pages, with a nostalgic smile.

Daisy Oak and her Chansey were at the Cerulean Cap, on Bill's lab, where the girl of long and curly brown hair and green eyes had been working as his assistant/medic/coordinator. She finished her work and now, was waiting for Bill. Bill was in a reunion with Lannette, Bridgett, Buddy and Celio, the others Scientists and his friends, about the Transfer System. Daisy looked to the window, seeing the beauty and blue sea around the city and then, to a picture in the beige wall, where was she, Bill, her grandfather and Blue. She thought when they first met, in the Oak's Lab, they were so young. _Come soon, Bill… _She thought.

"Better prepare something to Bill eat." She said to herself, smiling.

She went to the small kitchen, taking a mixed, teapot, mud, a mould and some ingredients for chocolate cook. She mixed the chocolate, milk and the eggs and then put the mould on the stove. Then she boiled the water and put the coffee. She was always carrying the people, her job, as Medic. But that was her nature, sweet and kind. But Bill was very important to her, a special and close friend, and partner in the job. He saved her life once, when the walls of the Indigo Plateau ruined.

_For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
_

"It's almost time to Bill arrived, hum Chansey?"  
She was singing a song, while putting a towel in the table, some flowers from the garden and the cookies in a tray. The door opened and Bill and his Vulpix entered, a little tired.Bill worked for four hours in the reunion in Goldenroad City. The boy of brown eyes and hair was surprise but smiled when he saw the woman and touched her shoulder delicately. "_How much she had been waiting for me? Four or five hours?"_ He thought, touched.

"You're still here Daisy?"

Daisy smiled.

"Sure, I was waiting for you. I made a snack for you."

"Really?" He smiled. "Thanks Daisy. I'll go to my office finish something and then I go eat."

She sighted, smiling. _That was her Bill. _

Bill was hungry but wanted to finish the project, which was very important to all trainers and pokémons. He was writing in his search notebook when someone knocked in the door. Was Daisy. She looked to the mess on the table and his tired face.

"Bill, you've been working for a long time! I'm worried, you didn't eat yet." She said, concerned.

"I know, but I really want to finish this project."

Daisy smiled and he blushed, seeing her beauty face.

"Let's have a coffee break togheter and then you finish it. You need to eat something." She suggested.

Bill smiled. He couldn't say no to her.

"Ok, let's have a coffee break." He agreed.

He took her hand and together, they went to the kitchen. Daisy brought coffee and some cookies on a tray. He smiled when saw the cookies that the woman made.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

"Oh, chocolate cookie, this is my favorite." He smiled.

"Yes, I know."

"You're always looking after me, Daisy."

"Right, you're important." She said, with a smile.

Bill smiled gently, touching her wavy hair.

"You're important too."

They ate some chocolate cookies, talking about the day. Daisy about her Contests and Bill about his search. His brown eyes always into her green eyes.

Daisy heard the train stop and smiled, putting her book on her pocket, going to the platform of Jubilife City, a big and technologic city, her Chansey besides her. She was starting her career in a new country, new people and new pokemons, in Sinnoh.

"You're still important for me, dear Bill. Thanks for the great moments together."

_Because you loved me  
_


	10. Yellow flowers

**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper: **SpecialShipper (Yellow & Red)

**Song: **She will beloved-Maroon 5

**Resume:** Songfic. Red went train far with Green at the Mt. Mortar and now Yellow is confuse if Red really does love her, after get jealous from Red and Green together, while staying alone with her pokemons in Viridian. What she didn't wait was the special gift that the boy was bringing with him, missing the blond girl so much.

**Yellow flowers**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

That week, in Kanto, Yellow, the beauty and sweet Pokedex holder of long blond hair and brown eyes was feeling a little bit sad. Her boyfriend Red, the Pokedex holder of black hair with red hat and eyes were off the country, training in the Mountains. She was sad because his travel was suddenly.

The couple and their Pikachus were in the Viridian Flower Shop, because the blond girl was looking for some yellow flowers but she didn't found it. Yellow and her Chuchu really loved the yellow color and that type of flower was very special.

"I'm sorry but this type of flower is impossible to get in Viridian. Maybe in Mt. Silver." The shop's Owner told her.

The mountain's name remembered something to Red that he needed to tell Yellow soon.

"Oh, its okay, thanks." Yellow told him, smiling.

Yellow was a little disappointed but smiled to Red, when the boy bought a Cupcake for them.

"Here, it's your favorite." Red offered her, smiling.

She kissed his lips, the taste of banana on his lips now.

"Thanks Red."

He took her hand and they walked in the beauty and green garden, the sky almost orange while the time passed. Red was all the way serious while Yellow was talking about the new pokémon she saw on the forest yesterday. Yellow than looked to his face, thinking what the matter with her love was.

"Are you ok, Red?" She asked, concerned.

He looked into her brown eyes when they stopped the walk, under a tree. While he talked, his hand was on her blond fringe.

"Yellow… I've been thinking to go train with my pokemons. Just for 2 or 3 weeks. Green invited me because we want to challenge the new Elite 4." He told her, quietly.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_

Green. The beauty woman of long brown hair and blue eyes. His best-friend since he stated his journey. Green was always beside him, in the adventures, in the parties. Of course Red was with Yellow but Green was always hugging and holding Red's hand. Yellow downed her head but after some seconds, looked to Red, smiling a little.

"It's okay, you're a trainer, right?" She asked.

Then, one day after, Red and Pika went to the Mt. Silver with Green and Yellow and Chuchu stayed in Viridian, waiting and waiting.

The girl was walking in the Street Mark of Viridian City, just to pass the time and went to the Gym but they said that Blue, one of her friends, was off, training in Cinnabar Island.

"So, it's just you and me Chuchu." She said, sadly.

"Pikachuu."

She saw her mirror image, her long hair in a plait, in the stationer and sighted, thinking in Green's beauty and in what Red would be doing in that moment. Training? Resting? Eating? Talking with Green? She received a letter from him, by a Pidgey, one week after. _Hi Yellow, I'm fine, training very hard with Green. My Venussaur and her Blastoise have been becoming more powerful since they started train together. I teach her something about battle, while she teaches me about evolution. In one or two weeks I'll be here. Kisses, Red. Ps: Pika is sending a hug to Chuchu._

Yellow read the letter and cried on her bed, with many poke-dolls around her.

"I don't want to see him again, Chuchu. He just talked about Green. He'll forget me soon." She said, desperate.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_

Her Duduo and Chuchu touched her arm, trying to cheer her up and Chuchu brought her Pokedex that was first Red's Pokedex, before he gives it to her. She remembered when Red gave to her and then she, Red, Silver, Green and Blue were together with the Pokedex, to defeat the enemy. Red took Yellow on his arms and gave her it.

"My Pokedex… What was I saying?!" She exclaimed to herself.

She breathed, holding tight the Pokedex, and then got up from her bed, smiling and thanking her pokemons.

"Yellow, smile. Soon Red will be back. He loves you." She said.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

Red had been for 1 week in the Mt. Silver, the dangerous mountain where many wild pokemons lived. He and his friend, Green, were training hard to challenge the Elite 4. Red wasn't there just for train, he was there to get the precious yellow flowers that his girlfriend loved. He got some scars on his arms when he was getting the flowers on the high of the Mountain where some wild Golbats were.

Red was sat on a rock, thinking in Yellow. They were together a few months but she was the most important girl on his life. The moments between them, when he saved her in the Forest, she was just a child, when she was sent to find him and when she used all her mental power to talk with him in the battle in the Sevii Islands before they turn into rocks. He could imagine how she was alone without him. He was feeling like that, too.

"Just more one week dear. Red whispered to himself.

Green sat beside him.

"You care for her too much, right Red?" She asked, smiling.

Red blushed, but confirmed.

"I care for her."

Green smiled and took him by the hand.

"So let's train more so we can go back soon. She must be lonely. And I want to see Blue."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

When he finally got it and finished his intensive train, he said goodbye to Green, who wanted to stay there a little more.

"I want to be in Viridian soon as I can and see Yellow's smile and Chuchu. Right, Pika?" He asked his pokemon, smiling.

"Pikaaa!"

When he finally arrived in the city, he went to her house but her uncle, Wilton, said she wasn't in home. He looked in the park, she loved the nature, in the Main Street, in the Baker, where she usually bought candies, but nothing, some of her favorite places. Then Pika felt her smell and Red followed his pokémon, until the Forest. Yellow was in the Viridian Forest, near her house.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

That was a beauty place, green, with a lot of trees, odorous flowers and some pokémons. Yellow was worried, thinking in Red and if he was fine, a little bit sad without the red eyed boy. She was counting the days to see him. The time was sometime uncertain because Red didn't say when he would return. But all her fears about Red and Green were over. She was planting some flowers, carefully to doesn't dirty her white dress, while sung a song. Someone put the hands on her brown eyes.

"Hum?" She asked, surprise.

"It's me, Red." He told her.

She goggled, still holding the shovel, when she saw Red, in her front. He was a little tired with some scars on his arms, but looked happy, with his red cap above his black hair, t-shirt and jeans. In the corner, Pika and Chuchu were hugging, talking on the Poke-Language.

"I looked for you in the entire city!"

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
_

She opened her mouth, a little shocked, but ran to him, her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Red, I missed you so much!" She said, happy.

"I missed you too dear. You thought that I would forget you, right?" He asked, smiling.

She blushed and he opened a kind smile, touching her chin.

"Sorry, I was so foolish!" She said, ashamed.

"No, you was human. But remember, I like you, just you."

She blushed more.

"I like you too, Red, you know."

"And here are your yellow flowers."

In his hand, there were a lot of yellow flowers.

"Oh, thanks Red!"

She kissed him, holding the flowers, her arms still around his neck, while he put his hand on her hips holding her in the air, to spin her. Yellow put one of the yellow flowers on Chuchu and then on her long and blond hair and Red touched it.

"Beautiful. Let's go home dear." He said, smiling gently.

"Yes."

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_


	11. Hands on me

**Author: **Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance

**Shipper: **Gracefulshipper (Winona & Wallace)

**Song: **Hands on Me-Vanessa Carlton

**Summary: **Songfic. This is the story about the Gym leader from Fortree City, a specialist in flying type and the leader from Sootopolis Gym, a specialist in water-type, where they try to fix their broke relationship after the Last Battle so Wallace and Winona met each other at the Sootopolis City and had a wonderful happy ending above the rainbow after-rain where Winona realized that all she needed was him. Pokemon is from Satoshi Tajiri, just the fic is mine.

**Hands on Me**

_I first saw you at the video exchange_

_I know my heart and it will never change_

_This temp work would be alright if you'd call me_

_You'd call me_

_I lie awake at night_

_And for you I pray_

The rain was falling over Sootopolis City. This is the tale of The Gym leader from Fortree City, a specialist in flying type and the leader from Sootopolis Gym, a specialist in water-type.

"I love you Wallace." She said, the woman of lilac eyes and hair, one week after the Kyogre and Groundon's Battle.

"I love you Winona." He said, the man of blue eyes.

The couple was in Sootopolis City, the city where Wallace was the Gym Leader, before accept be the new Hoenn's Champion. They two were wet, but didn't care. What cared were they two and their relationship that they were trying to fix.

"But…" She opened her mouth, but didn't finished, looking to some Luvidisc swimming near, a little nervous and anxious.

"But?" He repeated. He wrapped her in his white coat, kissing her long and wet hair, her chin and after, her rose lips. He finished the kiss looking a little nervous with his blue eyes into her lilac eyes, waiting for some reaction. She blushed, but kept the look.

"Do you care if I'm a Champion from Hoenn?" He asked.

"No." She smiled and kissed his lips quickly. "My wish is to be close to you, since the first time we were."

"Are you sure about this, beautiful?" He said, serious.

She took his right hand and putting on her breast, making her breath fails for a little and Wallace looked to her, his blue eyes goggling. Then she said:

"If you don't believe me, just put your hands on me." She told him, confident.

He looked to her lovely face, his blue eyes shinning.

"It's my wish to be together with you too.We crossed for so many things, that I couldn't let you go so easily." He said sweet, they two still wrapped on his coat, feeling the hot air and Wallace smiled, seeing her face blushed.

"Yes, we cargo across the sea… Let's have a tea time." Said Winona and they two walked together, her right hands making a draw on his own hand, going to his Gym. She loves orange tea and he knows. He loves make tea to her. The rain stopped, giving way to the beautiful rainbow coloring the water with all the colors.

_We crossed the deepest oceans_

_Cargo across the sea_

_And if you dont believe me_

_Just put your hands on me_

_And all the constellations shine down for us to see_

_And if you dont believe me_

_Just put your hands on me, oh no  
_


	12. Just a deam

**Author: **Bestofrafa

**Category: **Pokemon

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy

**Shipper:** Steven/Glacia

**Music: **Just a dream-Nelly

**Summary:** Steven can't stop dreaming about the mysterious Glacia .

**Just a dream**

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_

It was night in the Pokemon league from the Hoenn region. Steven Stone, the young and newly Champion Elite 4, was lying on his bed, but was restless, turning from one side to the other. He was having the same dream again, with a beautiful and mysterious young woman of blond and wavy hair and blue eyes like ice. They were in the middle of the snow and there was nothing around them, just ice and more ice. The young woman laughed at him.

"Who are you?" He asked, curious.

But she just smiled at him. She held the hem of her purple dress, with long sleeves, and turned, walking in the opposite direction of him. Steven ran to her with difficulties because of the snow that sank on their feet, and when he reached her, he touched her shoulder and she turned around smiling, her lips with red lipstick.

"Stop fleeing..." He begged.

She stood on her tiptoe and brushed her lips on his nose and then went down to his mouth. Steven, with his heart pounding, deepened the kiss, feeling the taste of strawberries. But within seconds, she was gone, disappeared in the air, leaving Steven alone in the snow.

"WAIT!"

Steven woke up sweaty and saw that he was clung tightly to the sheets. The young man of gray hair sat on the bed and put a hand to his face and sighed.

"Again, I dreamed about this woman ... What do you want, huh?"

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement_

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it_

_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

_Shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

In the morning, without challenging for the Elite 4, Steven decided to go to the library there. He went to the section of books that spoke of regions known to date and took as many books as he could carry to the table near the window.

"Every time I dream about her, there is snow all around us ... There aren't many regions that snow all the time..." Steven told himself.

He stayed a while thoughtfully looking out the window, the gardens of the Ever Grand City. The sun morning streamed through the window and struck on Steven's hair. He turned his attention to the books in front of him. He began reading about Kanto region, Johto, but none of them beat with the image that the man had in mind. He then went to one of the shelves farther and saw a book that talked about the mysterious region of Sinnoh. He took the book and went back to his desk. Went through several pages talking about the ancient buildings of Hearthome, Veilstone about meteorites and then half an hour later, Steven found something that interested him. It was the chapter that talked about the Snowpoint City. It was a city that was the western region and housed the Lake Acuity which was known by the legend Pokémon Uxie, who gave wisdom to the humans. It was a city that snowed the whole year and was surrounded by mountains and snow. He flipped through some more pages until he stops on a page that talked about the gym leader from there.

"Is it ... It's her."

There was a photo of a young woman with wavy blond hair and blue eyes, who was sitting in a chair. The photo was oval with gold trim around.

"Glacia..." He murmured, enchanted.

The man ran his fingers gently across the picture, passing on her cheek, the hair. But something strange happened. The picture was moving. She smiled at him, her lips with red lipstick. She then turned around startled, as if something was behind her and then turned to Steven, blue eyes somewhat frightened and the picture stopped moving. Steven was scared, away from the book. When he recovered, thinking it was just his imagination, he approached the book. The photo was the way he had found it. She, smiling in the chair.

_My lover, my life, my shorty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

Steven knew it was silly, but he still wanted to go to Snowpoint. He used his Metragross and traveled to the nearest town of Snowpoint. There, he bought some groceries that he would need to reach the place. It was difficult to reach the Route 201. It snowed a lot and all he could see was white and more snow white. Steven tightened his ski jacket around his body, with the image of the women in his pocket and continued walking when a small floating figure, with a long tail and yellow head stopped him. As a precaution, the champion held his Metagross's pokeball inside his pocket. In the book he had read, it said that there were many wild pokemon ice attacking careless trainers. But the Pokémon did not seem that wanted to attack him. He looked at Steven for a moment and pointed his tail to the other track.

"Do you want to show me something?" Steven asked curious.

The Pokémon gave a positive sign and entered the other track and disappeared. There, in the snow, there was a very pretty woman lying in the cold ground, with closed eyes.

"Glacia?!" He exclaimed, worried with her.

He ran to her and took off his coat and wore it on her. He took her arm and lifted the sleeve of her dress, to check her pulse. There was. Steven stood up, picking her up when the blonde opened her eyes. She smiled slightly, bringing a hand up to his face and brushed away his gray bangs.

"Hi, Steven..." She said, weakly.

"You know me?" He asked surprise.

"I was in 6th place in the Hoenn league this year. You know what that means, right?"

Steven opened his mouth, shocked.

"6th place? So you're the new member of the Elite 4!" He said, amazed.

One member of the Elite 4 was withdrawing, and Glacia was the 6th, which means she was now a member of E4. Steven looked at Glacia, but she had fallen asleep in his arms. Steven pulled his Metagross from the pocket and asked to take them to the Pokémon center in the town.

After the nurse Jenny take care of her, she said Glacia was awake and Steven went to the room to see her. He could not resist and went to her bed, worried, touching her hair, her cheek, her lips, as he had done when he saw her picture in the book.

"It's not a dream..." He whispered, smiling

"How did you find me?" She asked curious.

Steven blushed, turning away from her and sat down in the chair.

"I'm not sure. But something told me to come here."

She smiled.

"You saved me. I was training in the woods for one last time before going to Hoenn, when I was attacked by wild Sneasels."

"Then, come with me to Hoenn, Glacia ." He suggested, smiling gently.

"It's so weird... I've been dreaming of Hoenn and, well, of you in a while..." She commented.

She looked a little embarrassed to say that, while playing with the hem of the sheet between her hands.

"You also have visited my dreams..." He told, grinning.

Steven looked at her, his gray eyes, and she smiled as he approached slowly and touched her lips with his, before deepening the kiss. Steven sat on the bed and she sat over him, he was glad to finally be with her in real life. Glacia sighed happily, as they kissed more.

_I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me_

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream_

_So I travel back, down that road_

_Will she come back? No one knows_

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream_


	13. Stronger

**Casal: **MarbleShipper (Fantina & Byron)

**Music: **Stronger-Kelly Clarkson

**Resume: **Songfic. Byron went to the hospital in Jubilife City call on his son Roark and Fantina, both affected by Dialga and Palkia's power. After seeing his son for a little while, in a mix of pride for the work his son did in the battle and anguish for what happened, he went to the other bed where his girlfriend, Fantina was. There, besides her, he reminds the time they met each other until the special moments between them, when they stayed together. Pokemon is from Satoshi Tajiri, just the fic is mine.

**Stronger**

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in colour_

_And do the things I want_

The city of Jubilife, Sinnoh, was a big technologic city, rounded by skyscrapers and TV's Screens. There were many important places like the Pokétch Enterprise, the TV Station and one of the best hospitals in the region. Though the skyscrapers and pavements, the city had many green public square and fountains. A man of purple hair and brown eyes, dressing dig's clothes and carrying a shovel was in front of a white skyscraper with blue windows, the Regional Hospital of Sinnoh. The man, Byron, was the Gym's leader of the next city, Canavale and was there to visit his son Roark and the others Gym's leaders that were unconscious. In the battle of the Sky Pillar, he, the professor Rowan and the Underground Man were responsible for digging the way to Cyrus, Dialga and Palkia, for the leaders Roark, Gardenia, Fantina, Crash Wake, Candice and Maylene and try to stop the distortion of the space and time. But the six leaders were affected by the distortion and now were unconscious almost two weeks in the Hospital.

Byron sighted, sadly, looking one more time to the skyscraper, before go to the entrance. For being friend of Rowan, he had a special permission to go to the Intensive Unity, where were six beds, with six Gym's leaders. A Doctor girl, with green eyes, curly brown hair, dressing jacket came to him.

"You're the second to make a visit today." Daisy told him.

"Hum? Who did come?" Byron asked, curious.

"Two boys. One blond and the other brunette. I think they are students from professor Rowan."

"_They must be Diamond and Pearl. But where is Platina?" _He thought.

Byron walked to one of the beds where a redhead boy was and the man looked to him for a little time. He'd been so hard many times with his son, Roark. When he left his rank of Oreburgh's leader, Byron wanted his friend Riley to be the next leader, but the other suggested Roark. Byron thought his son was immature to assume the responsibilities. But in the end Roark took over the rank and along the time Byron saw that his son matured enough, he was more responsible than he own, Byron, who was known as strong head and impulsive. And his fought until the end, lending the others Gym's Leaders in the Last Battle. In the deep of his heart, Byron always had pride of his son, but wasn't someone of showing feelings.

"You fought well, my son… I'm very proud of you." He told him, with sincerity.

_You think you got the best of me_

_You think you had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Byron looked one more time to his only son, caressing his redhead with cherish. Byron then went to the other bed and saw the other motive for he go there. A woman of violet hair and eyes, known as the Alluring, Soulful dancer of Hearthome City, Fantina. That beauty woman, lovely and jolly was unconscious in the bed of the Hospital, with an expression of pain. Byron came more near and took her hands, normally in white gloves that she dressed to the Poke-Contests, but now, nudes.

"_I miss you, my love. The right side of our bed, empty and cold, the Hearthome's Gym with the lights turned off." _He thought sadly.

Few people known that Fantina and Byron were together, just Roark and the professor Rowan. The met each other in a party that the Poke-Association of Sinnoh gave, in Canavale City, one year before. All the leaders from Sinnoh and important people, scientists and professors were there. There was no way to he didn't see the beauty and sexy lady from Hearthome. She, Fantina, was using a black and shiny dress and was in the step floor with Candice, dancing and he, Byron, in the corner of the bar with a cup on hands, talking with Rowan and Steven Stone, from Hoenn. In the middle of the party Byron fled to outside, near the pier and then, Fantina went after him, saying she wanted to see the beauty of the sea. She was lovely and full of life and he was rude and impulsive. They two talked all the midnight in front of the sea, until the sunrise. He didn't like to talk about feelings but she talked enough for them two.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

The time went by and they two were together, Byron going to see her in Hearthome and watch her in the Contests where she was always dazzle with her shiny dresses, combining beauty attacks and powerful battles that showed why she was a Gym Leader, He always bought a candy floss in the end, something that she liked. Where he couldn't go to her, Fantina went to Canavale and many times she found Roark, who liked the idea of her as a stepmother. Byron taught her who to dig in one of their dates.

Byron took her out to his Cabin in the iron Island, near of Canavale, where were many dark caves and rock-pokemons, where Byron trained. One day there, Fantina was prone beside him in the cabin. Byron had his eyes closed and she was looking to him with a carefree smile, while passed her finger on his purple beard, making invisible little draws with the tip of her finger. He opened his eyes and gave her a little smile, when saw her violet eyes full of love, looking to his own, brown.

"Hello, love." He whispered.

"Hello love." She whispered back, lovely.

They two were very close, their noses almost touching. He came more, taking her on his strong arms and kissing her with cherish.

"I love you Byron, my love."

Byron, even didn't like to talk about feelings, couldn't deny that to her.

"I love you too, honey." He told her with sincerity.

Byron, in the real time, woke up from the flashbacks, backing to the Hospital and looked to the woman on his front. He came more to her, looking to her violet eyes closed and kissed for a long time her forehead, before raising and getting out.

"I love you, my dear love." He told her, sadly.

He then, outside of the Hospital, started to go back to Canavale, to continue the investigations from the Distortion World, trying to find a way to help her, his son and the others. The hope were Dia, Pearl and Platina.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_


	14. All the roses

**Shipper: **ContestShipper (May & Drew).

**Song: **Our-Taylor Swift

**Resume:** Songfic. After went to different ways in Johto, May, Drew, Harley and Soledad met each other in Slatport's Contest and there, May find many roses from Drew to her, not to Beautifly, after challenger him and Soledad and gain another ribbon in a hard battle where the couple couldn't stop to look each other. So Drew and May went dinner together in the beach and say everything they needed after all that time apart by the contests and journeys.

**All the roses**

_Elevator buttons and morning air._

_Stranger silence makes me wanna take the stairs._

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,_

_But right now, my time is theirs._

That was another contest in Slatport City, Hoenn. The big city had one of the most beautiful beaches from the country and a pavement with some shop beach, shop flower and small restaurants with seafood. The big stage of the Pokemon Contest was white with some pink details and blue windows. Many people were there to watch the competition that was in the end, the Battle Part.

Inside the arena, above the tier, the TV was showing the last 4 competitors. Two girls, one with long and pink hair and blue eyes and the other, with medium brown hair and blue eyes. The two boys, one had green hair and eyes and the other, purple and long hair. Soledad, May, Drew and Harley, the coordinators pokémon. May was going to battle against Drew, after the halftime so she was outside, sat in the seat of the beach, near the stage, while her friends, Harley and Soledad were battling against each other. The sky was orange and red, with some white clouds and a light breeze. She closed her eyes, smiling, imagining Drew and then sighted, looking to the pokeball on her gloved hands.

"Glaceon…" May murmured.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves._

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you._

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do._

_The jury is out, but my choice is you._

One year after her journey in Johto and that was the first time she was going to meet Drew since that. They looked to each other the entire contest, in the tier. He was fantastic in the show competition with his Arcanine. And when she finished her turn with her Skitty, she thought see a little smile on his lips. A rose fell on her legs and she looked up, seeing the boy of green hair, with his hand on his fringe, in the door. She felt her heart accelerate.

"Hi Drew, long time." She greeted.

"Yes, since Johto." He replied.

"Why did you give this rose? I didn't use Beautifly today." She asked, confuse.

He blushed a little and May laughed low, that was new.

"T-that rose was for you May."

"For…me? Why?" She asked, trying to understand.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours._

But he didn't reply because Vivian, the newscaster announced that the first round was over and Soledad won. So, Drew or May, who won the next turn, would battle with Soledad. They two looked to each other, the blue eyes on the green, showing the secret love, the competition and the necessity of a conversation after.

"Next turn will be the contestant May, from Petalburg against Drew, from LaRousse City." Vivian announced.

Soledad came to the room and smiled to them.

"Good luck for you two."

Drew entered by one door and May, by other, to the arena where Vivian announced their names and the beginning.

"Go Glaceon!"

Some ice's crystals appeared when she threw the pokeball.

"Go Flygon!"

Some sparks from his pokeball appeared. The two pokemons stayed in front of its trainers, waiting for the command.

"Glaceon, use Hail!"

Little snow's crystals started to fall and taking some point from Flygon when it was hit. The audience applauded, saying _Beautiful _to the crystals_._

"Flygon use sandstorm!"

Now the hail was subtitled for the sandstorm that took points from Glaceon.

"_He has advantage!" _May thought, worried_._

"Use solarbeam!" The boy ordered.

The attack laid Glaceon low and many points fell.

"Oh no Glaceon! Are you ok?" She asked, worried.

The pokémon rose from the ground with difficult but shake its head to the girl, saying that was fine.

"C'mon May! Rise!" Said Drew.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves._

_The ghosts from your past are gonna jump out at me._

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles._

_But I don't care, 'cause right now you're mine._

_And you'll say..._

May looked to the boy. Their eyes met again, showing all the feelings, afraid, desire, love and rivalry. He wanted a great battle and trusted on her to give it to him.

"Ok, Glaceon use the Ice Fang!" She said confidant.

The battle was getting hard between the two powerful coordinators. And May won using the Shadow Ball. May, still shocked, hugged her pokémon, now she was in the final. She saw a little smile on his face, before go. Inside the room, on a table, she saw another rose, but nobody was there.

"Drew!"

Nothing. She smelled the flower, feeling its own smell and Drew's smell. She breathed deep, took the rose and her pokeball and entered in the arena again, against Soledad. The battle was more difficult than ever, her Glaceon against Soledad's Lapras, two ice pokemons, but when May saw Drew on the tier, very focused on her battle, his eyes shinning when he found her own eyes and she knew she could win. And she won with the Wish and the Secret Power.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard._

_The stakes are high,_

_The water is rough,_

_But this love is ours._

"And our new winner is May and her Glaceon!" Announced Vivian.

Soledad smiled to her, while Vivian, Nurse Joy and Mrs. Sukizo and Contesta gave her the Red Ribbon and the audience applauded. May, with the ribbon on hands realized that she won and smiled taking her pokémon on her arms beckoning to the people.

When the night fell, May walked with Soledad in the main street, looking the souvenirs of the beach. Then, near the seafood's booth, they found Drew, looking to the girl of brown hair.

"May I think he wants to talk with you." Soledad whispered. "Oh, that's Tyson. TYSON, HI!"

And the girl of pink hair ran to the boy of brown hair. Drew made a signal with his finger, asking to her follow him to the seafood's restaurant. During the way, they two were just apart for some centimeters and when their arms touched, they hearts beat faster. The small restaurant was very illuminated and Drew took a table outside, near the sea. May sat and Drew stayed in her front and gave her another rose.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and,_

_Your hands are tough, but they are aware, my belonging._

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith,_

_With this song for you._

"Is it for me?" She asked.

"For all you conquer." He said, with sincerity.

"Thanks." She smiled.

He took her hand on his own, raising her and she felt her heart accelerate while she saw his face, blushing. She kissed his lips gently, making the boy stay paralyzed but he corresponded the kiss, taking her red lasso from her hair and holding it.

"Thanks for all the roses." She said.

He smiled, not arrogant like ever, but sincerity. She gave him the most beautiful smile that would make him run the entire world after her and he kissed her.

"Drew, I love you, I love you."

"May, I love you."

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,_

_And I love the riddles that you speak._

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos_

_Will be ignored, cause my heart is yours._


End file.
